


Summer Heat- Dave x Reader

by introspectiveSeeker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Other, Reader Insert, dave - Freeform, dave and reader, dave strider - Freeform, dave x reader, reader and dave, reader x dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introspectiveSeeker/pseuds/introspectiveSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer brings a lot of heat, and with heat comes a need to cool down. So Dave and I decide to throw a pool party to beat the heat. But I will come to learn that summer can bring more than one type of heat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat- Dave x Reader

Notes:

[f/n]= first name

 

“It is. So. Goddamn. Hoooooot!” I moan, stretched out on Dave’s bed as a sweaty mess. After my constant insistence, Dave had unplugged a lot of his turntable gear in order to plug in a bunch of fans. But to my disappointment, the fans only managed to blow around hot, humid air.

“Mmbergh,” Dave mumbled, the heat too much for him. “Be hotter than hell’s fire up in here.”

“Ugh,” I groan as I force myself off the bed. I walk over to the Strider, then proceed to rub his cheeks.

“Yo, [f/n], what’re you doin’?” Dave asks, managing to keep his cool despite my random invasion of personal space.

“Seein’ if cool kids can sweat. And,” I say as I remove my hands to wipe the sweat on my pants with a disgusted look, “they so very can.”

I smile as I watch the familiar tightening of Dave’s lips into an unapproving line. The man is pretty good at masking emotions, but I think I have his body language down. “If Frosty the Snowman can sweat, then cool kids can sweat,” he rebukes.

“Frosty doesn’t sweat, he melts,” I tell him with a smirk. My smile drops when the reality of the heat hits me again, making me fling myself back onto Dave’s bed with yet another groan. “This heat is going to make me melt. Do something about this, Strider!”

“I plugged in all these damn fans! What else am I supposed to do? Travel up to space with a shitty sword and force the sun to lower down his heat? Cus’ that’s just oppressive of the sunny man, I don’t approve of racism against stars. What would that be called, starism?”

“Dave,” I interrupt his ramble before it turns into a long conversation with himself, “we need to brainstorm here, man. I’m dying.”

We both go silent as we search our brains for an idea on how to cool ourselves. Then an idea dawns on me. “Hey,” I begin, “you know what you’re good at, Dave?”

“Being smoking hot, in both the metaphorical and literal sense?”

“No,” I bluntly tell him. “You’re pretty darn good at throwing parties. And you know what party is perfect for when it’s hot? Pool parties.”

I watch as Dave’s eyebrows shoot up. “Today, on such short notice?”

“Hey, time is on your side! I know we can manage it! Besides, all you need for a pool party really is a pool, and I know where we can go for one. And obviously you can provide the music. We’re all set!”

Dave mulled over the idea for a second, then nodded his approval. “But will anyone be able to make it?”

“No one wants to miss a Strider party! Don’t worry, I’ll handle contacting everyone. You just focus on getting the party set up! Here,” I say as I grab a pen and a piece of paper and write down on it, “is the address where the pool is. I’m gonna head home and grab my swimsuit and stuff, I’ll meet you at the pool.”

“Why do I gotta do all the hard work in this heat, man?” Dave complains. 

“Because you’re the party master, it’s you. I’m just a lowly commoner. See ya’!” I tell him in farewell, and head on home.

******************************************************************************

I bite my lip as I stare at myself in the mirror. When it comes to my looks, I have my good days and I have my bad days. Some days I’ll feel confident about how I look, other times I’ll feel unattractive. Today I’m feeling a little insecure, even though I managed to buy a swimsuit I actually like.

It doesn’t help that I have a massive crush on Dave. Dave has a lot of girls trying to earn his affections, and a lot of them are very attractive. It surprises me that he hasn’t dated any of them. Compared to those girls, what possibility do I have of dating Dave?

Oh well. I’m not going to let this insecurity prevent me from having a good time. I called up a lot of friends of Dave’s, as well as mine, and many of them agreed to make it to the party. In this kind of heat, there is nothing better to do than go swimming.

I pack up some things I’ll need at the party and head on over to the pool.

******************************************************************************

I grin when I reach the pool, impressed with what Dave managed to accomplish. His turntable and large speakers were set up, already blaring loud music. He also brought over a table, but the only food and drinks he could manage on such short notice were chips and soda. He even bothered to set up strobe lights that flashed neon colors, creating a lively atmosphere along with the music.

“Dave!” I call out with a wave to Dave, who is sporting red swimming trunks along with headphones. “You did a good job, looks like we’re all set to party!”

Dave takes off his headphones, placing them on his turntable stand, and walks over to me. I can’t see his gaze, but I certainly feel it when he seems to take in my attire. I feel my face heat up; I’m a little self-conscious with Dave checking me out. “Thanks. You look good, [f/n],” he compliments me. I feel my face get even warmer, which is so not good in this heat.

“Thank you,” I mumble in embarrassment. “You look good too.” Good? He looked smoking hot shirtless, but I’m not telling him that. 

Dave lifts his hand and tangles his fingers in my hair. I feel my pulse quicken as I widen my eyes in shock. “Though you have a leaf or something stuck in your hair,” he says, removing his fingers from my hair to reveal a leaf.

“Oh, ah, thank you!” I stammer, still reeling from such close contact. Damn, if touching my hair is enough to make me swoon, I can’t even imagine kissing him.

“Yo, we be here for the party!” a loud shout interrupts us, coming from one of the multiple guests who just arrived.

“That’s my cue that it’s time to get this party on the road,” Dave says, giving the guests a lazy wave. “I gotta head on over to the turntables and show these people some sick beats. Catch ya’ later,” he says as he heads over to his turntables.

“I’ll be listening!” I tell him as I watch him walk away. Enough people have gathered that loud chatter and laughter has filled the air. Soon, Dave’s music fills the air as well, causing a few people to start dancing.

Man, I feel really hot, and Dave sure did not help. Time to dip into the pool! I turn to the pool, which is flashing with the reflection of neon lights, and start running towards it. With a push of my foot, I jump in midair above the calm water. With a loud splash, my body makes contact with the refreshingly cool water. I stay underwater for a bit, relishing the cold water, before surfacing with a gasp.

I hear a few more splashes as some more people follow my example. Rough-housing soon takes place, but I swim to a private corner to avoid getting caught up in the action. I lean against the wall, closing my eyes to focus on Dave’s music. At this moment, his music sounds professionally done, the beat vibrating in synch with the bouncing bodies of people dancing.

But these people don’t get to listen to the music of Dave’s that I know. The goofy, random rapping of his that brings tears of laughter to my eyes. I smile, fondly thinking about all his silly raps. As terrible as they are, I still love them. And it is a side of Dave that all those attractive girls don’t know, but I do.

Yet when I open my eyes, that fact doesn’t help the pain I feel when I see Dave surrounded by pretty girls. A lot of them are busty yet thin, wearing sexy clothing that compliment their figures. They’re all giggling and flirting with Dave, many of them leaning their chests forward to try and catch his attention. I can’t read his body language from here, but I bet he just loves all that attention.

Unable to watch any longer, I avert my eyes to focus on the rippling water around me, colors dancing on its surface. I can’t stop imagining Dave flirting back, and the image of it is killing me inside.

“Hey there,” a voice says, interrupting my depressing thoughts. I look up to see a man making his way over to me. “I saw you all the way over here by yourself, so I thought you could use some company.” He offers a friendly smile, but my stranger danger bells still go off.

“Oh, um, I appreciate it, but I actually came over here so I could be by myself for a bit,” I tell him, silently urging him to leave me alone.

“I know how you feel, I honestly just came over here to recharge my batteries myself,” he says, ignoring my hinted request for him to leave. “How about we chill-lax together?” he asks, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Okay, now I feel really uncomfortable.

But before I could do anything, a blur of red and the sound of splashing water prevents either of us from doing anything. Blinking away the water in my eyes, I see Dave’s blond hair and sunglasses that are still intact emerge from the water.

“Hey man, can’t you see I’m busy here?” the man says in an annoyed tone, arm still wrapped around me. I’ve never seen Dave look as angry as he is right now, eyebrows scrunched in a furious expression.

Without saying anything, Dave grabs the man’s arm and manages to throw it off me with surprising force. “Hands. Off,” he grinds out. I feel Dave’s arm wrap around my waist, possessively pulling me towards him.

“Tch,” the man scoffs in frustration. “Sorry man, didn’t know you two were an item,” he says and backs away. Dave watches the man until he is no longer in our sights.

I swallow heavily, Dave’s arm still wrapped around my waist. I clear out my throat before saying “Thanks. The guy was a creep and I wanted to get rid of him. But, um, you can let go now.” Not that I didn’t enjoy him holding me. But if he held me any longer, I’m worried he’ll feel or hear my pounding heart.

He loosens his tight embrace, yet he doesn’t remove his arm. I wriggle around so that I’m facing him. “Hey, are you ok?” I ask him.

“Oh, you know, just extremely pissed off that a guy fucking dared to put his hands all over you,” Dave says, voice thick with tension.

“He just wrapped his arm around me!” I exclaim, surprised that Dave was this upset. “It wasn’t like he molested me or anything.”

“Guys aren’t allowed to touch you!” Dave snaps. He completely lost his cool!

“I’m single, though. A guy can touch me if I want him to, it’s not like I belong to anyone,” I tell him. I can’t help it, if Dave doesn’t love me like I do him, then he doesn’t have the right to scare away guys. I can’t keep waiting forever for nothing to happen. “I can take care of myself, Dave.”

Dave falls into silence, and I can tell what I said upset him. He lets me go; the release makes my heart twinge in pain. His hand moves to his shades, and to my utter shock he removes them. He brings his face up close to mine, hypnotizing me with his red eyes. This is the first time I’ve ever seen his eyes, and I find I can’t look away. His eyes hold a fiery passion that warms me inside and out.

And then he presses his lips to mine. Slick with water, he gently moves them against mine. I snap out of my daze and find myself hesitantly returning the kiss. We both gaze into each other’s eyes while kissing, mine shy while his overwhelming. Then he wraps his arms around my waist again, pushing me against his wet chest. Then I can’t help but feel my eyes drift shut, the kiss becoming deeply passionate.

When we pull apart, I feel as if I’m high. “I want you to belong to me,” Dave murmurs by my ear, sending shivers throughout my body. “Will you be mine?”

Embarrassed, I bury my face into the crook of his neck. “Mhmm!” I hum my acceptance against his skin. He takes my face in his hands and forces me to look him in the eyes.

“Say it,” he demands.

“I belong to you,” I whisper. A loud bang reverberates, startling me. I look up in time to see fireworks in bright, sparkling colors.

“How did you get fireworks?” I ask in awe, watching the sparks dance in the night sky.

“You know Bro,” he says. “Always has all kinds of explosives on hand.” I giggle, thinking about all the cherry bombs I would find lying around Dave’s apartment.

I look at Dave’s eyes again, which are glowing in warm affection. “I love you, [f/n],” he whispers.

I smile at him, my own eyes brimming with love. “I always love you,” I reply. We kiss again, the sound of booming fireworks surrounding us.

Why does Dave always have to make me so damn hot?

 

The End


End file.
